


情感和欲望

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 背叛与不忠
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Kudos: 5





	情感和欲望

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点di

Izzy一直欣赏不来，也没有耐心欣赏那些画，他知道Duff也是如此，但是他们总是三番五次地来画展，总是。

“我猜他一定是个漂亮的孩子吧？”Izzy盯着面前的贵妇画像。

站在他身边的人没有说话。

“一个有天赋而且听话的漂亮孩子。”男人从另一副半裸画像里抽出视线，他盯着自己丈夫的嘴唇，“希望他知道怎么才能照顾好你。”

他离开了画展。

Duff拿起酒杯围在人群外圈，默默看着被逗得止不住笑的天才画家，他的的情人。

“你能来我真的太开心了！”Steven送走最后一位客人后，僵硬的嘴角再次爬上笑容。

Duff接住了快步奔向他的傻乎乎的情人，“最近怎么样？”勋爵笑眯眯地问。

“嗯，我想还不错。”

如以往的每次见面一样，他们很快就把天聊到了床上，准确说，是Duff把他的小画家拐到了床上，期间甚至有人踢翻了水桶，“啊哦，你不打算救救那些可怜的小东西吗？”Duff突然停下了动作，“哦~你来应该不是看我补救画稿的吧？”Steven不满的哼唧一声，“别管它们了，继续！”勋爵翻翻白眼，他知道画家清醒过后又会抱怨，但男人继续了他的动作，拜托，谁会拒绝一块可口的小蛋糕呢？

“听说上个月你去了莱克街？”*

“...我是去找...模特...别咬...”Steven喘息着，试图逃离Duff的牙齿和撑开他后穴的手指，男人上一次留下的痕迹还在他肩膀上隐隐作痛，“你是狗吗，Duff？”

男人只是微微一笑，要是其他人，猎枪的子弹早就穿过脑袋了，可面对Steven，Duff不会，他甚至不生一丁点气，但他会开些玩笑，一些调节气氛的小笑话。

Duff拧过Steven的下巴，强迫他的视线落到正对着床的那张工作台上。

“亲爱的，还记得上周我是怎么在那操你的吗？”Duff俯下身含住Steven的耳垂，“也不知道玛丽女爵有没有发现她的画像上沾到了她心爱的小画家的精液呢？”男人沙哑的声音在Steven耳边回荡着。

就算Steven平日再没心没肺，现在也因为男人的话羞得绞紧了穴肉，小小的动作让Duff加快搅动手指的速度，“你是不是太淫荡了。”Duff看着被手指操射的小家伙，“真想让那些贵妇小姐们看看你现在的样子，你猜她们还会再发疯似的往你脸上印唇印吗？”

“别说了...”Steven抬手挡住了脸，他忍不住去想Duff说的画面，金发画家甚至觉得那些人像是在围观他创作一样围观他挨操......该死的，他又硬了。

“Steven，你今天的表现总让我觉得你是去莱克街卖了几天。”Duff抬头看着正在专心思考如何用屁股吞下自己阴茎的小画家评价道。“我就当你在夸我好了。”Steven冲他眨眨眼，然后小心翼翼地扶住男人的阴茎慢慢坐下去。

事情逐渐失控的开始大概是Duff把手伸向Steven腰间时，男人帮了他一把，将他狠狠钉在了自己的阴茎上，Duff贴上Steven的唇，把画家因为疼痛而发出的尖叫全数封锁在这个吻里。

快感侵袭着Steven，这让他漂亮的蓝眼睛蒙上一层水雾，Duff一瞬间想到了某个法国佬向他推销的工业艺术品，廉价又闪闪发光，虽然比不上Duff的一枚戒指，但算得上一个好看的物件，它被Steven放在了书架上， 反射着漂亮的光芒。

Duff是个不喜欢艺术的贵族，他觉得Steven这里最值钱的，最能让他投进大笔钞票的，应该就是躺在他身下时的小画家。

Steven已经神志不清了，他的大腿根止不住打颤，挺立的前端射了太多，现在只能不停冒水，白皙的皮肤也是惨不忍睹，Duff估计那些痕迹会跟着男人一个星期左右，他抽出阴茎时，带出来一片白色和Steven拔高的呻吟。

Duff收拾好自己后，居高临下地看着被操成一滩水的人，这算是Steven画室里一堆裸女中最让Duff感兴趣的作品，还是他亲自创作的。

“下次什么时候来？”恢复意识和体力的Steven大大方方地站起来走向坐在一边喝茶的男人，他灌了一口酒，任由屁股里多余的，不属于自己的液体顺着大腿流下去。

“我想我不急着走。”

去他妈的晚餐协议，蛋糕比羊排好吃多了，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *胡乱编的妓院名字


End file.
